A Little Support
by lovetoreadeverything
Summary: A one shot about Draco and Hermione at the cusp of her divorce from Ron.


A little support

"Grainger? Are you ok?"

Her back was to him and her head was down with her hands on the wall in front of her supporting her weak knees. "Draco, just leave me. I, I can't go to lunch with you today ok." Hermione had come to thoroughly enjoy lunch breaks with Draco but she couldn't handle his happy go lucky demeanor and playfulness today. Not after her morning. Ron had finally admitted his infidelities. Hermione had been fairly certain Ron was having affairs. There were too many inconsistent stories of where he had been over night and one too many shirts with a strange perfume or lipstick color on it. Ron was a professional Quidditch player and famous war hero, Hermione knew the type of temptations fame could offer. She herself was no stranger to eager admirers. She and Ron had fought over many things in the last few years. From Hermione's adamancy of being a working mother if they were to start a family to Rons drinking habits, their home seemed always filled with discord and loneliness.

Draco walked up behind her and placed his right hand on the middle of her back and leaned over her shoulder. Whispering encouragements and soothing words to her. He coaxed her into turning around into his embrace. "Did Ron come home inebriated again?" Draco had seen Hermione upset over Ron's drinking more than a few times. The guy was such a prick when he was intoxicated! Draco had ran into them at a restaurant one night and Ron had been drinking before and during dinner. The way he spoke to Hermione had been disgusting. Belittling her and pinching her bum. Just generally disrespecting her as his wife and as a person. Hermione had started to confide in him after that day. He secretly hated Ron and wanted to throttle him for how he treated Hermione. The way Draco saw it, Weasley had everything he privately desired most. A quidditch career, a loving family, and a beautiful intelligent wife that adored him. Everything Draco dreamed of but instead of Weasley appreciating these gifts he squandered them. He spent more time posing for the cameras than focusing on becoming a better quidditch player and invested too much energy on "appreciating" his female fans.

Hermione choked a sob into his chest and breathed deeply, trying to regulate her breathing and regain control of her emotions. Draco slipped a handkerchief into her hand and she felt him tighten his embrace on her and rub her back in a circular motion. He was such a good friend. He always listened to her when she needed someone to talk to. With another deep in take of breath and a steadily measured exhale she felt calm enough to speak but didn't move from his embrace. "No, we are getting a divorce." She stated as if it was some fact written in Hogwarts a history. He squeezed her a little tighter and she almost lost it again. Breathing in thru her nose and steadily out her mouth. "He was cheating on me. I have thought so a few times over the last several months. I just wasnt sure. I'm cried out over his infidelity really."

Draco hissed in disgust. "Mione, you never said anything?" Draco whispered as he began pull back to look her in the face.

Hermione finished dabbing her tears away and looked up into Draco's shocked and angry face. "Its embarrassing Draco. After everything... I just couldn't bring myself to put voice to it. Do you understand?" She leaned her forehead against his collarbone. "Please dont be angry with me Draco. I dont think I can deal with that right now."

Draco threaded his fingers thru her hair at the base of her neck and massaged lightly. No, he wasn't above taking a liberty. Thoughts of making Hermione his own once and for all began bouncing around in his mind. "I'm not upset with you Mione. I am sorry you are going thru this. I could say I am sorry that it is finally over between you and the…, well lets face it, weasel ,but I would be lying and I try not to lie to angry women." Smirking he encouraged Hermione to look at him and as she brought her head up from his shoulder and Draco laughed.

She had a big smile across her face. "You are such a jerk. Thank you." Hermione couldn't help but think how nice it felt wrapped in his arms. "Draco, what am I going to do? I am a twenty five year old divorcee who works too much and has nothing to show for herself but a cat and a two bedroom condo. Oh wait, I dont even have a condo. I told Ron he could have it! I was just so angry. Where am I going to live?" Hermione didn't even take a breath before she began to ramble on with uncertainties.

Draco cupped Hermione's face in his hands and stroked his thumb across her right cheek. "Hermione, you are strong, intelligent and right down beautiful women! Weasley is a fool and will no doubt come to realize it too late. You will work all those details out in due time. Until you do, you are welcome to stay in a rental property I own at Twilight's Edge. It is vacant and I have no tenants lined up. You will absolutely love it. It comes with access to the club spa, fitness center and private parks." Draco was beaming. "You deserve pampering and a break. Why don't you put in for some time off, I will too, and I will help you move! What do you say?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. It had been so long since someone did something so thoughtful for her. Her throat was constricted. Her eyes burned with unrelinquished tears. Gods he is so close and looking at her so sweetly. Her insides twisted. Ron had not touched her in almost a month. He licked his lips and Hermione couldn't help but watch his pink tongue slide over his rounded bottom lip. Before she could stop herself she stood on her toes and covered those luscious lips with her own. A jolt of electricity shot thru her and she moaned lightly as she leaned into him further. The sound of her own pleasure snapped her mind back to reality and her mind screamed at her to stop embarrassing herself! She started to pull away but Draco apparently had other plans as he stepped into her retreat effectively pinning her body against the wall with his own and entwined his fingers into her hair as he deepened the kiss.

Hermione was shocked when Draco refused to let her go and requested entry into her mouth with a flick of his tongue across her bottom lip. She trembled as a heat burned thru her body. She couldn't remember feeling like this with Ron. Ron! Oh Gods, what was she doing! She wasn't even officially divorced yet! Gasping she pushed Draco back just enough to break their kiss.

"Hermione" Draco whispered huskily.

"Draco, I... I can't do this. I don't know what I am doing! I am still married!" Tears began to slide down her cheeks.

Draco wiped the tears away before they could fall from her lovely face. "You are allowing yourself to be cared for properly. Don't be afraid Hermione. I know you're confused. I'll not push you any further just know I do care. Gods I have cared for so long. I think you are magnificent.. Let's take it slow. I'll not make another move on you." He chastely kissed her and smiled. "Other than that." He gave her a cheeky grin and she giggled. "I will wait for you to get back on your feet and make things official with Weasley." He was smiling but his eyes were nervous and searching her face for a hint of her thoughts.

"Oh, Draco…"

Fin


End file.
